Sex and Love
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: WARNING ! : This Fanfic contains adult story, childrens are not allowed. LIME / LEMON / OC /AU/ M / dll.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : This story belongs to Yamigakure no Ryukage

Title : Sex and Love

Rate : M+

Pairings : Naruto x Mei T and Others

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and others

Summary : WARNING ! : This Fanfic contains adult story, childrens are not allowed. LIME / LEMON / OC /AU/ M+ / dll.

—II—

Chapter 1 : Rasa itu ! Aku Suka

Mei Terumi, siapa tak kenal dia. Dia adalah wanita cantik yang memiliki dada yang besar dan pantat yang indah. Kini dia bekerja sebagai seorang guru baru di Konoha High School dan di umurnya yang sudah 30 tahun namun dia belum menikah, bahkan dia masih 'Perawan'

Bayangkan coba, wanita cantik dengan rambut yang indah, dada yang besar dan berisi dan tentu saja pantat yang kencang masih perawan, tentu saja itu membuat semua laki-laki ingin melamarnya tapi hanya satu jawaban yang diberikan Mei 'Aku tidak suka kalian, punya kalian kecil...mungkin' dan itu sukses membuat para laki-laki hanya dapat ber onani ria di wc sambil membayangkan betapa enaknya tubuh Mei itu sendiri

Ok lanjut...

Konoha High School adalah sebuah sekolah swasta dimana semua muridnya merupakan anak-anak orang kaya dan berpengaruh di negeri itu, tapi ada satu rahasia besar di sekolah tersebut

Sekolah tersebut hanya berisi anak-anak berandalan yang sifatnya karena terlalu dimanja oleh orang tua mereka, guru-gurunya pun seakan tidak peduli terhadap kondisi itu... bahkan kepala sekolahnya yaitu Tsunade terkenal dengan pemabuk berat dan dia dulu adalah mantan geisha bispak kelas kakap

Sungguh wow sekolah itu, tapi terlepas dari semua itu sekolah Konoha High School merupakan sekolah elit yang sangat sulit dimasuki dan merupakan sekolah dengan murid-murid yang pintar dan berprestasi dalam berbagai bidang

Dan yang memimpin atau yang paling menguasai sekolah itu sekarang adalah murid kelas 2, dia bernama Namikaze Naruto

Tampang yang keren dan tubuh tinggi atletisnya sering membuat para gadis disana rela ditiduri sampai jebol olehnya, tapi Naruto menghiraukannya

Sekarang Naruto bersama geng nya yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamaru sedang berkumpul di atap

"hoi Naruto, apa kau tak mau punya cewek hah, kau masih normal kan..." tanya Kiba kepada Naruto

"tentu saja aku masih normal Baka, Cuma saja..."

"Cuma saja..." kata yang lain penasaran

"semua wanita disini itu bispak semua, sudah tidak steril..." teriak Naruto

"hoi, tidak semuanya tahu... Hinata ku masih steril" kata Kiba

"Ten-ten juga" sambung Neji

"Ino juga " Shikamaru ikut menambahkan

"dan Sakura juga, oi Naruto... kau sebenarnya mau yang seperti apa sih ?" kata Sasuke, dia sebenarnya bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu... dia yakin Naruto masih normal

"entahlah kawan... aku hanya belum menemukan yang cocok untuk ku saja" kata Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

Kini mereka berlima pun turun untuk kembali ke kelas mereka, ya diantara mereka memang Naruto sendiri yang belum dapat cewek dan walaupun dia mesum tapi dia bukan pemakai jasa

Dan bahkan menurut rumornya, cowok paling disegani seantero KHS ini masih perjaka loh, yah kalau onani sih sering perjaka belum pernah main

Setelah di kelas mereka semua langsung mojok dengan pasangan masing-masing 'janc*k, semuanya malah enak-enakan dengan pasangan nya... sial kapan aku bisa kayak gitu ya' pikir iri Naruto

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru pun datang atau masuk ke kelas itu dan sukses membuat Naruto berhenti berlamun dan memandang guru yang baru nasuk kelas itu, semuanya tampak bimgung dengan kedatangan guru baru itu

"ehmm... perkenalkan nama saya Mei Terumi, kalian bisa memanggil saya Mei-sensei. Saya akan menggantikan Hatake-sensei mengajar untuk sementara karena istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Oke sekarang buka buku halaman ii tentang reproduksi alien"

Selama pelajaran Naruto hanya menatap Mei intens dan itu membuat Mei sedikit risih 'bocah itu, kenapa dia menatapku seakan dia siap menelanjangiku'

"ano Namikaze-san... apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan"

"..." Naruto tetap diam, hal itu sukses membuat teman-temannya bingung terhadap tingkah Naruto itu

'kenapa dengan si dobe, tidak biasanya dia bertingkah seperti itu' pikir Sasuke bingung

"tidak... tidak ada"

"baiklah... ja minna-san ayo kita lanjutkan"

Naruto pun bingung kenapa dirinya malah keasyikan memandangi guru baru itu dan dia juga merasakan sebuah perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganjal di hatinya, dia hanya bingung sendiri. Dan saat dia kembali memandang Mei burungnya entah kenapa mengeras hingga maksimal yang membuatnya kesakitan

'sial, tak biasanya aku begini gara-gara perempuan' pikir Naruto

.

.

.

Jam sekolah pun sudah lama berakhir tapi Mei masih sibuk dan tetap bekerja di kantor guru, sekarang hanya dia sendirian di ruangan itu dan hanya ada cahaya dari laptopnya yang menerangi

"hahh... capeknya hari ini. Mungkin berendam di bathup akan enak, oh ya kenapa dengan bocah tadi ya... kenapa dia memandangiku terus, tapi dia tampan juga" saat terlihat sedikit semburat merah Mei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran itu

"lebih baik aku pulang, sudah malam" dan dengan itu Mei pun memutuskan untuk pulang, dia hari ini kebetulan tidak memakai mobil untuk pulang ke apartemennya karena sedang masuk bengkel dan dia juga sedang malas untuk naik kendaraan umum sehingga dia pun memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja

Dia sempat ragu karena cuacanya yang agak mendung dan angin yang bertiup kencang, tapi dia pun tetap berjalan kaki, hitung-hitung irit, pikirnya.

"hoi nona manis, mau menemani kami... ayolah dingin-dingin begini enaknya kenthu, punyaku besar loh" kata seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya dia adalah preman daerah situ

Mei pun terpojok karena posisi mereka sekarang berada di gang yang sepi dan gelap, Mei hanya bisa merutuki dirinya, kenapa dia tadi memilih memotong jalan lewat gang gelap ini

"M-Mau apa kau..." kata Mei bergetar

"ayolah sayang, tak ada salahnya kan main denganku... lihat punyaku sudah berdiri tuh, mau jilat" kata preman itu sambil menyodongkan miliknya

"p-pergi kau dari sini... aku tidak mau, TOLONG !" teriak Mei

"teriaklah sepuas hatimu baby, tak akan ada yang mau menolongmu disini selalu sepi... hahaha"

"TOLONG... TOLONG..." Mei masih berteriak

"cih wanita keras kepala, akan kubuat kau menjerit ke enakan..." pria tersebut langsung menutup mulut Mei dan langsung menindihinya ke jalanan

"Lepaskan... TOLONG..." teriak Mei lagi yang kali ini dia benar-benar takut

"ayolah, kau pasti akan ke-"

BUKK...!

"tiba-tiba, pria itu pun pingsan dan tergeletak di samping Mei

"kau tidak apa-apa...?"

Mei yang bingung segera mngamati pemuda yang menolongnya itu, dia tampak kaget dengan orang yang menolongnya itu

"Namikaze-san..."

Dan dengan dibantu oleh tangan Naruto, Mei pun dapat berdiri dengan tegak kembali

"Namikaze-san sedang apa kau di daerah seperti ini"

"justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu Mei-chan, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di daerah seperti ini"

Tampak semburat merah keluar saat namanya disebut dan ditambah embel2 –chan.

"a-apa maksudmu dengan chan, Namikaze-san"

"kenapa, apakah aku salah memanggilmu dengan 'chan', disini kau kan bukan guruku"

Memang jawaban Naruto benar tapi dia merasa kurang sopan jika muridnya memanggilnya layaknya seumurannya

"t-tapi..."

"sudahlah, ini sudah malam... kau kuantar pulang saja, lagi pula kalau orang itu bangun bisa gawat masalahnya... ayo"

Mei pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

.

Mei masih merenungkan sesuatu, dia tampak memandang pemuda di depannya sekilas, tampak bahu kekarnya dan bayangannya yang Mei lihat dari belakang membuat pria itu jauh lebih keren

'Kenapa denganku, kenapa aku merasa deg-degan dekat dengannya'pikir Mei

"ano Namikaze-san, bukannya kau harusnya tidak pulang terlalu malam, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu"

"tenang saja Mei-chan, aku hidup sendiri di apartemen kok, aku lebih memilih hidup mandiri dari pada harus terus bersama orang tua" jawab Naruto masih sambil berjalan

Mei kembali diam, ya diam-diam dia merasa kagum dengan laki-laki di depannya itu, biasanya anak seorang yang kaya jarang ada yang mau hidup mandiri, kembali mereka dalam keheningan

Tapi tiba-tiba hujan deras pun turun, tak ayal itu membuat mereka berdua basah kuyup, jarak apartemen Maei dengan mereka berada masih cukup jauh dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke apartemen Naruto saja yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan mereka sekarang

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang berada, di sebuah flat sederhana yang hanya terdiri dari satu ruang tamu, satu ruang makan yang digabung bersama dapur, satu wc dengan bathup, dan satu kamar tidur

Naruto tampak kelihatan canggung saat membawa seorang wanita ke flat nya, "M-Maaf jika berantakan... silahkan masuk"

Mei pun akhirnya masuk ke flat Naruto, nampak flatnya memang agak berantakan, yah dia cukup maklum karena Naruto memang seorang laki-laki, wajar jika berantakan

"aku akan membawakan baju ganti, kau bersihkanlah dirimu di kamar mandi"

Mei pun mengangguk yan walau dia juga sedikit risih, kenapa harus mandi di rumah muridnya sendiri, saat sampai di kamar mandi dia melihat kamar mandi yang cukup bersih, tampak tercium bau jeruk yang segar

"bau yang enak..." dan Mei pun melucuti semua pakaiannya dan menaruhnya di mesin cuci, dia segera mandi agar tidak terkena flu nantinya

.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, dia tampak menahan gejolak dalam dirinya 's-sial, kenapa aku jadi tak bisa mengontrol diriku sih dan kenapa aku malah membawa seorang wanita kerumahku sih, tidak-tidak kau harus berpikir normal Naruto'

Dia pun membawakan baju ganti kepada Mei, "bajunya aku letakan disini Mei-chan"

"ya, terima kasih" tampak terdengar sahutan dari ruan shower, bayangan Mei yang nampak di shower pun semakin menyiksa Naruto

'sial,sial,sial... aku harus keluar dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar memperkosanya'

.

Kini Naruto pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan helaan nafas yang panjang, tampak dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana saja, dia malas untuk berpakaian lagi

Kini wajahnya menengadah keatas dan berpikir 'aps aku suka dengan Mei-chan yah, ya perasaan itu... tidak salah lagi, kurasa aku memang menyukainya'

Dan tak lama kemudian mata Naruto pun terpejam

"..-san"

"Namikaze-san..."

Naruto pun terbangun karena namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, dia tampak mengusap matanya sebentar "maaf, aku sempat tertidur"

"aa... tidak apa-apa kok"

Kembali suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya suara detak jam dan jantung mereka yang terdengar di ruang itu

"aaa... kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu" Mei hanya mengangguk, tapi sebelum Naruto beranjak dari duduknya tiba-tiba lampunya padam dan terdengar suara petir yang keras dari luar

"Aaaaa" teriak Mei dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Naruto dan jatuh menindihi Naruto di atas sofa

"m-maaf... aku takut akan petir" tapi sebelum Mei bangkit lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto

"Namikaze-san..."

"jangan panggil aku Namikaze, panggil aku Naruto..."

"tapi-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian... kau sudah kupanggil dengan nama depanmu sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan Naruto"

Mei yang merasa dilecehkan sebagai guru segera bangkit dengan cara dihentakan sampai membuat Naruto tersentak

"Mei-cha-"

"cukup Namikaze-san, kau sudah terlalu keterlaluan, aku ini gurumu dan lebih tua darimu jaga ucapanmu Namikaze-san"

Naruto tampak tersentak kaget tapi kemudian dia menunduk "begitu ya, maaf sudah bersikap tidak sopan kepada mu sensei, aku akan pergi dulu, malam ini menginaplah di luar sedang hujan deras... besok hari libur kan, kau boleh memakai kamarku, tenanglah aku tidak akan berbuat tidak sopan lagi padamu... maafkan aku"

Dan dengan itu Naruto bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, tampak lampu sudah kembali menyala

Mei yang tadi sudah membentak Naruto kini merasa bersalah "Namikaze-san..."

Tapi Naruto menghiraukan panggian dari Mei dan tetap pergi ke kamar mandi, tampak langkahnya yang gontai dan tampak tidak bernyawa seakan dia baru saja mendapat penolakan dari seorang yang ingin dinikahinya

Dan hal itu juga entah kenapa membuat Mei menyesal dan merasakan sakit di dada kirinya, entah kenapa.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Mei bangun dari tempat tidur milik Naruto 'hmm... tempat tidur yang nyaman' tapi dia kemudian terpekik dan langsung mencari jam di kamar tersebut

"apa sudah jam 10, kenapa aku bangun sesiang ini... " Mei pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan kembali mengenakan seragam gurunya yang sudah terletak rapi di meja samping tempat tidur dan tampak juga ruangan itu sekarag jauh lebih rapi dan bersih

'apa Namikaze-san yang membersihkan ini semua ya, ah bodohnya aku muridnya yang membersihkan ini semua sedangkan gurunya malah emnakan tidur di kasur muridnya' pikir Mei sambil menghela nafas

Saat dia melewati meja makan tampak juga sudah tertata makanan untuk satu orang dan juga ada sebuah memo kecil disampingnya

Mei segera mengambil memo itu dan membacanya

'maaf tidak membangunkan sensei, mungkin sensei sedang kelelahan, aku sudah menyiapkan baju sensei dan sarapan buat sensei... aku minta maaf karena aku ada kegiatan di luar jari ini sehingga tidak bisa menemani sensei dan mengantar sensei pulang, jadi makanlah sampai kenyang, sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya kemarin sensei' ttd: Namikaze Naruto

Mei yang membaca surat itu kini termenung, dia semakin merasa bersalah karena membentak Naruto tadi malam "baka, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf" kata Mei tersenyum tipis dan dia pun memakan masakan Naruto

Setelah selesai dia langsung membereskan piringnya dan bersiap untuk pulang, dia menitipkan kunci flat Naruto ke seorang tetangganya yang sudah tua yang bernama 'M. Kosim' katanya dia blasteran jawa kamerun

Saat dia sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya dia sempat melewati sungai kecil dan dia pu kaget melihat seorang yang dia kenal disana

Tampak Naruto bersama dengan orang-orang tua lainnya yang sepertinya penduduk sekitar sedang membersihkan sampah-sampah di sungai tersebut

Naruto tampak juga bersenda gurau dengan orang-orang disitu, "k-kenapa Namikaze-san ada di situ dan kenapa dia ikut membersihkan sampah bersama dengan mereka"

Dan pandangannya teralih kepinggir sungai, dipinggir sungai tampak juga orang-orang muda lainnya yang berpakaian seragam dengan Naruto

Mei pun menajamkan pandangannya untuk melihat tulisan di kaos mereka

"Kelompok Relawan Konoha... Namikaze-san jangan-jangan kau..." sekali lagi mei dibuat kagum dengan sikap pria berambut kuning itu dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dan tampak sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya

"ku rasa penilaianku benar-benar salah tentangmu... Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

To be Continued...

A/N : maaf untuk rating M nya dan adegan lemonnya menyusul di chapter-chapter depan, pasti ada kok tenang saja...

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : This story belongs to Yamigakure no Ryukage

Title : Sex and Love

Rate : M+

Pairings : Naruto x Mei T and Others

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and others

Summary : WARNING ! : This Fanfic contains adult story, childrens are not allowed. LIME / LEMON / OC /AU/ M+ / dll.

—II—

Chapter 2 : I'ts Gonna be the First Time

Sudah seminggu terlewat setelah insiden kecil di apartemen Naruto, kini mereka berdua sudah kembali pada aktifitas mereka semula yakni sebagai guru dan murid. Namun Naruto lebih terkesan menjauh dan tidak ingin bertatap mata dengan Mei

Mei yang awalnya berniat meminta maaf kepada Naruto karena dia sudah membentaknya terpaksa menunda niatnya karena Naruto selalu menghindarinya, entah kenapa Mei merasa sedih saat Naruto cuek dan menghindarinya

Sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri, dia sebenarnya juga tak mau terus menjadi pengecut dengan menghindar dari Mei, tapi dia tak ingin menyakiti wanita yang umurnya lebih tua darinya itu

'_gomenasai Mei-chan. Bukannya aku ingin menghindarimu tapi kurasa aku harus melakukannya... aku tahu aku mencintaimu dan aku juga tak ingin menyakitimu lagi dan membuatmu susah...' _batinnya

Kini dia sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon Sakura besar di belakang sekolah, sekarang memang sedang waktunya istirahat. Bagaimanapun juga tempat itu pas untuk menenangkan pikiran, selain tempat yang sejuk dan rindang disitu juga sepi dan tenang karena jarang sekali ada yang mau pergi ke belakang sekolah

**~Sex and Love~**

"Haahh... akhirnya selesai juga" kata Mei lega, terlihat di depannya hasil tes para murid yang sudah dikoreksi

"Otsukaresama Mei-sensei..." kata seseorang yang duduk di meja sampingnya

"aa... Kurenai-sensei arigatou"

"oh ya, kau sudah makan siang belon, apa kau mau makan bersama"

Mei hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Gomen Kurenai-sensei, kurasa aku akan makan bekalku di luar, aku ingin suasana yang lebih tenang..."

Kurenai hanya mengangguk dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa', setelah itu Mei pun pergi untuk menemukan tempat yang tenang yang sekiranya bisa ia buat tempat untuk makan bekal sambil menenangkan dirinya karena banyaknya pikiran yang dipikirkannya

.

"ahnn... Sa-Sasuke-kun lebih cepat... ahnnn" rintih seorang wanita kepada pria yang sedang menggenjotnya dari belakang

"aaa... S-Sakura... sempi sekali... ahh aku mau keluar" desis sang pria yang tampaknya sedang keasyikan menggenjot sang wanita dari arah belakang

Ya mereka berdua adalah Sas Uke dan Sakura, yah bisa kalian tebak mereka sedang melakukan apa. Kini peluh ditubuh mereka telah membasahi seragam yang mereka pakai

Seragam ? ya mereka sedang melakukan seks di sekolah atau lebih tepatnya di gudang sekolah, yah mau bagaimana lagi... Sasuke yang memang hari itu lagi kepengen banget sampai burungnya kenceng hanya bisa merengek pada Sakura, untung saja Sakura menyanggupinya kalau tidak... mungkin Sasuke akan main sama pintu ?

"ah... ah Sasuke-kun aku keluar... ahnnn"

"S-Sakuraa..." dan crott... sperma Sasuke memenuhi liang vagina milik Sakura, cairan cinta mereka menyatu di dalam vagina Sakura

"hosh.. hoshh... kau keluar banyak sekali Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura yang segera membersihkan tumpahan cairan mereka yang meleleh keluar vaginanya

"hosh... hoshh... gomen Sakura, aku sudah menyimpannya selama seminggu, seminggu ini aku tak melakukan 'opera sabun' sama sekali..." kata sasuke sambil duduk kelelahan dilantai gudang. Tampak burungnya melemas dan mengkerut kayak obat nyamuk

"pantesan... oh ya Sasuke-kun apa kau tahu kenapa Naruto tampak murung akhir-akhir ini"

Sasuke segera bangkit dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, kemudian dia mengambil sarung tangan di saku celananya dan mengelap vagina Sakura yang membuat Sakura sedikit terpekik

"entahlah, kupikir si Dobe sedang ada pikiran, biarlah... tak lama lagi pasti dia kembali seperti semula"

"yah mungkin kau benar, aku harap dia juga segera mendapat kekasih... aku kasihan padanya. Bagaimana dia memuaskan hasratnya ya, apa dengan tangannya saja"

"mana kutahu... mungkin, atau dia main sama pintu" jawab Sasuke cuek yang membuat Sakura sweetdrop

**~Sex and Love~**

"uhmm... sepertinya tempat ini cocok untuk makan bekal, tenang dan sejuk" Mei kemudian duduk dan bersender ke pohon sakura itu tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang bersender atau lebih tepatnya tidur di bagian lain pohon sakura itu

Mei pun duduk, roknya agak tersingkap dan menampakan sedikit paha putih mulusnya, dia segera membuka bento yang sudah ia persiapkan dari flat tadi pagi

Sambil memakn bentonya dia memandang langit biru yang cerah diatasnya '_langit musim panas memang selalu cerah dan kelihatan indah, biru... biru sapphire yang indah seperti lautan' _pikirnya dan untuk sejenak terlintas sebuah objek yang mirip langit itu, di memorinya

'_benar-benar indah... seperti mata Naruto-kun' _

Tunggu ! dia baru saja memanggil nama Naruto dengan nama depannya dan dia juga menambah aksen '-kun' di belakangnya, tanpa sadar mukanya memerah. Kini dia memegang dada kirinya '_ada apa denganku, kenapa jantungku terus berdebar-debar... aku tak tahu mengapa tapi terasa tidak nyaman'_

Dan tanpa Mei sadari seseorang yang berada di sisi lain pohon itu terbangun karena mencium sesuatu yang lezat di hidungnya, dia celingukan kekanan dan kiri, bingung dari mana bau itu berasal

Karena dia yang memang dari pagi belum sarapan karena telat bangun kini memasang sikap layaknya pertapa, dia terus berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya dia menemukan sumber bau enak itu yang tidak lain ada di balik pohon sakura yang dia lendehinya sekarang

Dan saat dia merangkak untuk melihat siapa yang membawa bekal itu dia kaget dengan siapa orangnya, dan orang yang membwa bekal itu membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Ekspresinya tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, sama-sama sok kaget

.

"N-Namikaze-san..."

"S-sensei..."

Keduanya saling menuding kaget sampai suara perut Naruto mengakhiri adegan sok kaget-kagetan itu

Muka Naruto pun memerah karena malu, sedangkan Mei pun terkikik menahan tawa

"eee... gomen ne Mei-sensei kalau aku mengganggu acara makan siangmu sebaiknya aku pergi saja..." tapi sebelum beranjak tangan Naruto sudah terlebih dulu di pegang oleh Mei

"sebaiknya kau ikut makan bersamaku saja Namikaze-san, kau belum makan siang bukan..."

Sejenak Naruto merasa bimbang, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari hadapan Mei karena dia sudah menyakitinya kemarin tapi keinginan untuk terus bersama Mei membuat dia akhirnya pasrah dan duduk disamping Mei

Mei pun entah kenapa merasa canggung berada di dekat Naruto dan merasakan suatu perasaan aneh di dadanya yang membuatnya tak nyaman

"aku sudah bawa bekal banyak hari ini, kuarasa aku sendiri saja tak akan habis memakannya... kau mau ?" tawar Mei

"k-kalau sensei memaksa ya baiklah..." jawab Naruto yang masih memalingkan mukanya

Dan suasana pun hening kembali, setelah menghabiskan bekal milik Mei mereka berdua kini bersandar kepada pohon sakura menikmati semilir angin dan ketenangan disana

Mata Naruto terpejam dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa muka tannya, rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan kini tambah berantakan karena terkena hembusan angin, namun Mei yang masih terjaga kini terpaku melihat Naruto yang tengah terpejam itu

Mukanya yang entah dari kapan sudah memerah, dan tanpa sadar tangannya mengambil sisa nasi yang berada di pinggir bibir Naruto

Sedangkan dengan Naruto kini matanya terbuka karena menerima sebuah sentuhan lembur di salah satu sudut bibirnya, mata mereka saling bertatapan dan saling menjelajahi keindahan masing-masing

Tangan Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Mei yang masih menempel di bibirnya dan dengan perlahan dia memajukan badannya

Mei yang sebenarnya tahu akan kemana arah ini selanjutnya entah kenapa tidak bisa menghentikan ini, seolah-olah badannya melarangnya untuk menolak Naruto

Dan akhirnya jarak mereka berdua kini hanya tinggal 10 cm, Mei pun menutup matanya sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Mei menutup mata pun tersenyum tipis

Dengan perlahan jarak itu pun terkikis dan hilanglah sudah jarak diantara mereka berdua, bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan lembut, mata mereka saling terpejam merasakan moment ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua dan tangan kanan Mei dan tangan Kiri Naruto pun berpegangan erat di samping tubuh mereka

.

.

.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu kini lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas, mereka berdua seakan sedang menikmati sebuah ciuman yang sudah lama tak dirasakan

Saling menyedot dan berbagi saliva satu sama lain, tak ada penolaka sama sekali dari Mei seakan dia sudah memasrahkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada Naruto

"N-Namika...ze... –san... ahh" desah Mei yang kali ini ciuman Naruto turun ke leher Mei dan memberinya kiss mark di leher Mei

"Jangan panggil aku Namikaze... sensei, panggil aku Naruto..." dan Naruto pun terus menghujami Mei ciuman yang bertubi-tubi

"ah... ah... Na- Naruto... –Kun... tapi kau j-juga harus me-memanggilku Mei... ahhh" desah Mei

Naruto pun kini tersenyum lebar karena sepertinya Mei sudah pasrah, bel yang sedari tadi sudah berbunyi dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua

Kini Naruto menjauh dari Mei yang kali ini sudah terbaring pasrah dari tanah, tatapannya sayu kearah Naruto yang malah membuat dia semakin terlihat cantik dan sexy menurut Naruto

"baiklah Mei-chan..." dan dia pun kini menindihi Mei yang berada dibawah Naruto sekarang, tapi kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menjatuhi Mei

Mata mereka saling bertatapan kembali dan kini Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya "Mei-chan..." tangan Naruto yang sebelah menyingkap rambut Mei yang menutupi mata kanannya "kupikir aku harus jujur padamu sekarang... aku..."

Belum sempat ucapan Naruto selesai bibrnya terlebih dahulu sudah dibungkam oleh Mei, tak ayal ini membuat mata Naruto terbelalak

Ciuman itu pun tak berlangsung lama, mereka berdua kini sedang duduk berhadapan... "aku tahu Naruto-kun, aku tahu semuanya... aku tahu kau menyukaiku bukan"

Naruto yang awalnya kaget kini malah menundukan kepalanya, dia berpikir mungkin kali ini Mei akan benar-benar menjauhinya karena dia sudah melukainya untuk kedua kalinya terbukti dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Mei

Mei yang melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya pun tersenyum lembut dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk Naruto dia membenamkan muka Naruto di dadanya

"apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang bukanlah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Naruto-kun, aku tidak membencimu sama sekali... maaf karena sudah membentakmu waktu itu, aku benar-benar menyesal dan asal kau tahu juga aku juga... mencintaimu"

Mata Naruto tak ayal langsung terbelalak, dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap Mei yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir

"Mei-chan..." dan tangan Naruto pun terarah untuk menghapus air mata Mei

"aku juga mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu, aku janji tak akan membuatmu terluka lagi apalagi menangis..." ucap Naruto yang masih menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Mei

Mei yang mendengar itu pun merasa sesuatu yang hangat dihatinya yang menghapus semua rasa gundahnya selama ini, ya ia tak akan memangkiri lagi bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada muridnya yang unurnya jauh dibawahnya

"Naruto-kun..." lirih Mei

"ya, aku ingin kau memanggil namaku lebih sering lagi Mei-chan... aku ingin terus bersamamu" ucap Naruto

"Aku juga..."

Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman namun ciuman kali ini bukan merupakan ciuman panas melainkan ciuman bahagia bagi Naruto dan juga Mei

Dan cerita mereka berdua pun tak akan berhenti sampai disini, masih banyak masalah yang harus dihadapi mereka berdua kedepannya, namun satu hal yang sudah pasti... mereka tak akan pernah lagi membohongi diri sendiri lagi...

.

.

.

To be Continued...

A/N : huaaa... gomen kalau jelek, maklum SKS... oh ya Ryu akan lebih menghargai minna-san lagi kalau mau memberikan Review kepada cerita-cerita Ryu yang lain karena Review itu merupakan sumber penyemangat utama bagi para Author... dan untuk yang menantikan Lemon Action nya tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya... pasti kok jangan khawatir... jaa minna-san matta ne ^^

—II—


End file.
